


Strings of Fate

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires & Werewolves, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot Twists, Red String of Fate, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hot one night stand, Taemin finds himself at the center of things he maybe shouldn't get involved in.<br/>{Sequel Series to Allure}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a chaptered sequel to my oneshot "Allure." If you haven't read it, I would recommend giving it a read! It does have some useful background information that you may or may not be able to pick up through reading this.
> 
> This story is estimated to be about 10-11 chapters long, and characters not mentioned in the tags will pop in here and there. If you are sensitive to blood or violence, I don't recommend this for you. 
> 
> I just want to take a moment to dedicate this to my good friend Claudia. Thank you for being such a great friend! This sequel wouldn't exist without you~ <3

Everyone has a past. Taemin knows this, of course, but that doesn't prepare him for the whirlwind he's unknowingly stepped into when he passed the doors of Jinki's club. He's left behind his mundane world where everything made sense. The world that greets him now is filled with endless secrets, danger from countless enemies, and uncertainty at every turn.

But not for him, no... the chaotic world he's breached belongs none other than to Kim Jongin.

As Taemin begins to fall for him, secrets and lies be damned, he discovers that his own past might not be as simple as he once thought.

\---

**Characters, _Main_**

Lee Taemin, 22 years old physically, 31 years old technically. Vampire.

One night nine years ago, Taemin was at a club not unlike Two Moons... and witnessed a vampire killing a human. When trying to escape, he was caught by the vampire council members and given an ultimatum; be taken and turned into a permanent resident blood donor or be killed. Jinki, a high ranking member of the council, vouched for Taemin and gave him a third option: be turned. Left without much of a choice, he chose option three. Being a vampire took a while to adjust at first and he was unable to stay entirely away from his previous human life, so he sired his childhood best friend Jonghyun. Since then, he's learned how to enjoy his new lifestyle and accept himself as a vampire

Kim Jongin, also known as Kai. 22 years old, wolf.

Seductive and charming, yet quiet and shy sometimes. Mystery shrouds him, even as Taemin does his best to figure him out. "Kai" is not without his secrets. Everyone Taemin speaks to in regards to him seems to be rather tight-lipped. Who really is Jongin? Where did he come from? Why doesn't he belong? These questions constantly plague Taemin's thoughts whenever they are in the same room. It doesn't help that he feels his attraction to him is something more than just infatuation, almost as if there's something that pulls him to Jongin. The secrets and mystery often end up in the way, but Taemin is determined to get to know Jongin and find out just who he is beneath the mask of "Kai."

Byun Baekhyun. 23 years old physically, 95 years old technically. Vampire.

He's the type who is talkative and friendly to everyone without prejudice; a rare trait in the never-ending war between vampires and werewolves. He wanted to be neutral and set out to find Jinki. He helped fund _Two Moons_ and decided to bar tend at the club. Without any fuss, he blended well with Joonmyun's pack as well as the vampires. His flirty, comfortable relationship with Jongin never fails to make Taemin jealous. Not to mention, he seems to know more about Jongin than almost anyone else besides Sehun. Jealous feelings aside, Taemin doesn't trust him.

**Characters, _Side_**

Lee Jinki, formerly known as Onew. 27 years old physically, 267 years old technically. Vampire. Sire of Taemin. Previous Vampire Council member.

Jinki is as much shrouded in mystery as Jongin is, the only difference being that Taemin knows all of his secrets. He's a good hyung to Taemin and constantly looks out for him in the dangers of the vampire world. Jinki was once considered vampire royalty until he fled from the council. He never had any desire to fight against wolves and saw it as pointless bloodshed. To this day, he's still at odds with the council. When he originally left, they wanted to kill him. Now they're at much of a stalemate, seeing as Jinki has a large group of supporters. With much hatred, the council tries to sabotage every move he makes. 

Kim Kibum, nicknamed Key. 25 years old, wolf. 

Kibum was Jinki's savior after he fled from the protection of the council. A vicious wolf pack nearly got the best of him when Joonmyun's pack intervened in the interest of peace keeping. Kibum is protective and loyal. When he saw Jinki in trouble, he was the first to help out. They eventually fell in love and became mates. Taemin used to be hesitant around him, but has grown to trust him over time. Their relationship is quite amicable nowadays, and out of all the wolves, Taemin is most comfortable in his presence. 

Kim Joonmyun. 24 years old, wolf, alpha leader.

Out of all the members in his pack, Joonmyun's been a wolf the longest. He turned only a few months after his seventeenth birthday, early for most wolves. He joined a pack that quickly split apart due to the war with vampires. He unintentionally ended up the leader of his new pack, and has been ever since. He's very protective of his family, but especially Jongin. He too, like everyone else, changes the subject whenever Jongin's past is brought up. 

 **Characters,** **_Minor_ **

Kim Jonghyun, vampire sired by Taemin. He's still Taemin's best friend, and is rather close to all of the people at  _Two Moons_. He's particularly fond of Key, and the two became fast friends. He likes to mingle and get to know everyone at the club better, and tends to end up with a diplomatic role if Jinki and Joonmyun are busy. 

Oh Sehun, wolf. He's Jongin's best friend, and forever will be. They act more like brothers than friends, and they often spend free time together. They knew each other before they turned. Out of all their friends, Sehun definitely knows the most about Jongin. However, he is painfully tight-lipped and often changes the subject whenever Taemin asks. He also has a painfully obvious crush on Baekhyun that may or may not be reciprocated. 

Choi Minho, wolf, Key's best friend in the pack. They used to be teased often that they would end up mating when in reality, Key knows he's seriously into their pack leader, Joonmyun. Taemin also urges him to make moves, but Minho either ignores their advice or already has and remains quiet.  

Kim Jongdae, wolf, brother of Joonmyun. After his older brother turned, Jongdae knew he would also turn, eventually. By all means, he was a late bloomer at first and is now second in command of the pack. He's friendly and sociable and often helps others with anything they need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Sorry it's just the characters here, but there's a lot that needs to be hammered out. This will be good for reference later to keep track of everyone!
> 
> If you have the chance to drop a comment, I'd love to here what you have to say!


End file.
